Nanami's Date
by B2679
Summary: Kuni can't believe it; Nanami ask him to going out on a date! Will Kuni make sure Nanami has fun while a chain of stalkers chase behind them!
1. Chapter 1

Kuni and Nanami's Date

**Time: Night, ****Ryoshima Coast**

"Okay, I need to check everything," Kuni gets out his to do list, Kuni sits on the beach.

"1. Get nice new kimono..." Kuni looked at himself, he had a fine purple kimono for the festival.

"Check, 2. Clean self and don't leave dirt behind!." Kuni smells his armpit, it smells like a cheery tree.

"Check, 3. Make sure wheelchair doesn't breaks." Kuni looked at wheelchair which he got from Gen.

"Oh, well check! 4. Remember everything my mother told me about dates:"

_Never make your date cry!_

_Make sure you look out of stalkers, they bring nothing but trouble!_

_Most important thing is...have fun with your date!_

_Also don't listen to your father, he get everything wrong about dates._

"This is all what my mother told me. I'm happy, I didn't listen to my father."

Kuni checked off the list. "Last one, 5. Give Nanami the greatest day of her life!"

"Whew, I got everything!" Kuni fixed up his kimono.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for Nanami."

Do you wonder why Kuni is waiting for Nanami? Of course, Nanami and Kuni will go out on their date very soon!

When is this happening?

Well, lets go to the past before any of this happens?

**Time: Morning, Agata Forest**

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon, man! We're going to catch a big one!" Kokari and his dog, Ume pulled on his fishing pole. "It's gotta be the biggest fish even!" Fishing pole is shaking up and down.

"Bit more!" Kokari said to himself. "Here, we go..."

Kokari and Ume pulled at same time, it's turns out its not a fish, just a junk boot.

"Damn it!" Kokari throws his fishing pole to the ground. "Three times! Who the heck throws boots in the lake!?"

Kokari jumps up and down in anger. "If I catch the person who threw this junk into the waters, I will..."

"Uh, excuse me, Kokari?" Kokari turns to someone. Nanami is in the lake.

"Oh, hey Nanami. How are you?" Kokari picked up his fishing pole.

"I was looking for Kuni, have you seen him?" Nanami asks.

"Kuni? He is at Ryoshima Coast." Kokari answers back. "Oh, thank you!" Nanami bows. "Hey, before you leave, why do you need Kuni?" Kokari ask curiosity.

"It's a mermaid's secret!" Nanami smiles and swimms away.

"Mmm, I wonder what she's up to today, oh well." Korkari goes back to his fishing with Ume.

**Ryoshima Coast**

Kuni hold his wooden sword straight. "Okay, I will use my new skill, Tornado Swords!" Kuni moved his hands to the right...then slash to the left and spins. "Fast, Faster, I need to go fastest!" He spins add more speed to his spins, slowing becomes small a tornado. "Yes! Yes! Yes, it's working-"

He suddenly loses control of his new skill! He starts moving around randomly very fast, he is cutting many trees near the beach. "Can't...Stop...This...Speed!" Kuni went on, and on, and on until he hit a giant rock wall. His body shook, he had a hard time moving around with his shaking body. And he fell down on his face.

Kuni sees stars... "Whao! There are many stars out in the day!" Kuni looked around randomly...and he saw ten Nanami at the ocean. "Huh? Oh it's you, and why are there ten of you?" Kuni's eyes moved around like pinball.

Nanami can't help but laugh. "Wake up, Kuni. I am sure there only one of me."

Kuni put his hands on his head, his head stop move around. Nanami numbers is reduce to one.

"Sorry, I just tried out my new skill." Kuni rubs his head in embarrassment.

"Well...I hope I did not interrupt your training, I need to ask you something." Nanami taps her hands.

"No, no, go ahead tell me." Kuni cross his arms. Nanami looks down... "Uh...it may surprise you, but I really need to say it." "No problem, I am happy to hear it." Kuni smiles.

"Okay...if you must. I...I...I" Nanami tries to said something.

"What's that?" Kuni listening to her.

"Can...Can...Can I ask you out on a date for the human's Festival?"

Kuni jumps back. "A...a...a date?" Kuni's face turns red. "I always wanted to see the human's Festival.

"Uh..Uh..Festival? A Date? With me?" Kuni start to sweats, Nanami nods.

"Eh...I...Uh..Eh.." Kuni shakes his head and stands up. "YES! I will go on a date with you!" Kuni said a little lie, he wanted to say no. But his mouth said yes, he don't want to break her heart.

Nanami's eyes opens wide. "You really mean it?"

"Yes! A Real Warrior will always make a very special girl happy!" Kuni said with a smiles, in reality he was scared.

Nanami jumped out of the water and hugged Kuni, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it really means to me!"

Kuni's face becomes very red, the steam come out his ears. "W-w-where will we meet?"

"Here, tonight. I will be ready and you need to get nice clothes for the festival." Nanami jumps back into ocean.

"I will be see you tonight!" Nanami waves goodbye before going into ocean.

Kuni put his hands on his head; "What am I going to do now? I don't know how a date works!" Kuni paced left and right.

"I have no choice, I need to find someone to help me! I MEAN someone who is pro at dating!" Kuni runs to Sei'an City in GODMOD fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**B2679: Hello, I hope you are enjoy it. Because I upload two more chapters for today.**

**Have a great day!**

Nanami's Love 2

Kagu is humming as she sweeps off dirt with her broom near her playhouse.

In a few minutes, Kuni runs toward Kagu while in still-active GODMODE! "KAGU! KAGU! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Kagu turns to him, "Kuni?...what are you doing-whoa!" Kagu moves fast out of Kuni's GODMODE way. "Kuni! Looks out for..."

It's too late, Kuni trips over a small stone wall and falls over it.

_**SPLASH!**_

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Kuni splashes around.

"Kuni...it's pond, one more step, you will fall into river!" Kagu look at Kuni lies on a small pond on the street next to the river.

Kagu gives Kuni a towel, "What's wrong? What did you need from me?" Kagu asks

"Do you know anything about dating?" Kuni told her as he dry himself with the towel. Kagu jumps back, "A-A-A date?" Kagu can't believe her ears, Kuni is going have a date-before her!

"Yes! You may know about dates since you are the most popular child actress around here, you must have dated someone before me!" Kuni says.

What Kuni doesn't know; is that Kagu NEVER have date before. "Uhhh..." Kagu tried to think of something...

And she found her ticket out!

"A date? I am sorry, I can't help you." Kagu said with a calm face. "Why,I really, really, really need help with my date, I have zero ideas how dating works!" Kuni begged her.

"Cause...You have to just face it." Kagu points at Kuni with her finger. "If I'm going to help you, my celebrity bloodline will ruin you and your date.."

Kuni rises his eyebrow. "Yes. Very, very, bad. In the tradition of my celebrity bloodline, it has been said if anyone in my family or I help you with your date...You will be cursed!" Kagu waves her arms like ghost.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kuni's jaw drops. "I'm not kidding! My great-great-great grandmother once tried to help her best friend...in the end, it cause her best friend get bad luck at everything since and she never got a boyfriend for...**the ****rest ****of**** her life!**" Kagu ends her sentence with scary deep voice.

Kuni kneels down, "If...if...it's true, then what am I doing now? Who will help me with this date?"

Kagu flips her hair. "However, I can tell you where you can find someone who can help you!"

Kuni rises his head.

"REALLYS? Where? Who?" Kuni holds her, Kagu pushes away from him. "First thing, I want you to do is calm down!" Kagu fixed her clothes.

Kuni breaths in and out very slowly. "Okay, I am calm now." Kagu smiles "Good! Now I want you to tell me who your date is!" Kuni's face turns red, "Uh...I can't! It's too embarrassing for me!"

Kagu suddenly grabbed and shook him. "Tell me, NOW! We don't have all day!"

"Okay! Okay! It's Nanami!" Kuni told her. Kagu drops him, "Nanami! Why didn't you tell me this before I shook you!? You knew Nanami and I are best friends!"

"Sorry! I didn't know that!" Kuni scratches his head. Kagu flips her hair again. "Okay, I will forgive you this time, Do you see that dojo on that small island in the ocean?"

Kuni nods.

"Good, if you have a money, old man live in dojo, he will teaches you act of dating!"

Kagu make a pose with her fan to points the little island with dojo at ocean.

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you!" Kuni bows many time before leaves in GODMODE! "WAIT! Before you go, at least grab yourself a boat! You can't swim!" Kagu yell at him.

**At outside of Sei'an City**

Kuni borrows a row boat from fisherman, he rowing his boat toward the little island.

But unknown to Kuni... Kagu have a plan tonight,

"Kuni and Nanami are dating? How? When? I must watch them! Stalking them should help me with my first date!" Kagu run to her playhouse, and start planing her perfect secret plan!

**Dojo**

The old man stand at middle of room. _He can help me? _Kuni doubles him.

"Well, well, what we have here? A kid? What he want do with me?" old man said. "I hear from my friend said you can help with my date tonight." Kuni said.

"Mmm...a date? You know, I was fine-looking man once, now I am just kind old man with full of wise."old man said.

"You come right place, I am Onigiri-Sensei." Onigiri-Sensei open his hand. "But money comes first, 1000 yens" Kuni drops 1000 yens into Onigiri-Sensei's hand. "That's all I have."

Onigiri-Sensei look at yens, "Good, good, it's time to being!" Onigiri-Sensei make a pose with his Shinai...

His face turns down, he becomes awesome old man!

"Wow!" Kuni was impressive his transform. "Come with me in next room, we have much to learn!"

**For next 3 hours without break, Onigiri-Sensei teaches him everything to get him ready for his very first date.**

"**First!** You must clean all your lust in your body! You must not look her breasts! No matter how big breasts are; you must force her face and forget about breasts!" Kuni working really hard to not looking at dummy's fake breast, Onigiri-Sensei hits him with his Shinai. "FORCE AT HER FACE!"

"But her face have big mole!" Kuni said.

"FORCE!" Onigiri-Sensei hits him again.

"**Second!** You MUST be cleaned, you must NOT leave anything dirty on your body...ALIVE!" Kuni bathing in big bucket, he cleaning his skin with a sponge very, very, very HARD, his skin become red.

"AND It not mean you can rubs your skin so deep!"

"**Third!** You must choice your best clothes! Everyone have different favor, there is no wrong choice between types of clothes. If your date told what type clothes she want you to wears: DO IT!" Kuni ties his belt around his kimono. "You doing it wrong! You must ties it very fast! Do it again!"

"**Four!** You must have a money! You cannot buy anything if you have no money! It's very rude to make your date pays! But if you are poor, just tell her a truth!"

"What?"Kuni confuse.

"**Five and last of my act of dat****ing****!** You have passes everything I throw at you!" Kuni breath rapid he look like if he going dead in any minute. "Now for last act...you must...ask your mother about date and woman!"

Kuni fall back. "**WHAT!?** For 1000 yens, you taught me everything...now you going make me go see my mother for last lesson!?" Kuni said aggravated. "Silence! I am sure your last lesson lies within your mother, now go ask her!" Onigiri-Sensei pose again with his Shinai. "Okay, okay, I will go see my mother right now. And Thank you for teach me everything!" Kuni bows.

"You must finish your lesson, but before you leaves. Listen to me, kid. Gaining experience in a single skill is admirable. But you must never lose the drive for self-improvement. I pray that you do not forget that. Also you have my first-time visitors gift"

Onigiri-Sensei hand him a Mermaid Coin. "Throw it into Mermaid Spring, and you will travel to place where you want to travel, remeber you only can travel to place where another Mermaid Spring is."

"I will never forget your way of teach to me! Thank you for teach me again!" Kuni grabs Mermaid Coin and leaves.

"Ahh...young's love!" Onigiri-Sensei said to himself.

**Dusk, Kamiki Village**

Kushi holds her newborn in her arms. "I wonder when Kuni will come-"

Suddenly, Kuni is running toward her.

"Ah! Kuni, You came back!" his mother is surprised to see her son come back so soon!

"No...not yet...Please water..." Kuni is out of breath. "Hold on! I will bring you water!"

Kushi walks to her house and comes back with bucket full of water. Kuni grabbed it and takes a big gulp...

"Thanks so much, mother! You saved my life!" Kuni is no longer thirsty, he notes a baby in Kushi arms.

"I am very happy to see you again! And I just gave birth to your little brother!" Kushi show him his new brother. Kuni open his eyes wide. "This baby is my little brother? But I am not your real son..."

Kushi shake her head, "It doesn't matter, you will always be our son even if you leave us."

Kuni looked at his new little brother...Kuni was happy to hear that, he started crying.

"Kuni, you are not a baby anymore, so act like a strong big brother." Kushi smiled.

Kuni wiped his tears.

"Oh, yes! There something I have to ask!" Kuni remembers.

"What's it?" Kushi said. "Do you knew anything about dates?"

Kushi is surprised, "WHAT!?"

"I know it's weird but-"

"No, no, no! Just tell me did you ask your father about your date yet?" Kushi cuts him off.

"Uh, no. Why?" Kuni asks.

Kushi sighs and wipes her sweats drops from her forehead.

"Good! Your father is really terrible at dating. I will tell you everything I knew about dating and girls! Before I tell you, who is the lucky girl?" Kushi smiles.

"Well...Just don't tell anyone. I'm going on a date with a mergirl named Nanami."

" Mergirl? You are so lucky to date such a very special girl. Okay, let me tell you the most important thing about dating:

_Never make your date cry!_

_Make sure you look out for stalkers, they bring nothing but trouble!_

_But the most important thing is...have fun with your date!_

_Also don't listen to your father, he get everything wrong about dating._

Have a fun with your date!" Kushi and her newborn gave Kuni a thumbs up.

"Mother...Thank you for taking care of me again! I will come back to tell you how my date goes! And please tell my father I am sorry I have to leave!" Kuni was about to leave...

"Wait! I forget about your allowance and new clothe!" Kushi get out her coin purse, she handed him 2000 yens, new purple kimono, and another Mermaid Coin.

"Use them for your date! I hope you have fun and good luck with your date!" Kushi waved good-bye to Kuni.

Kuni waves good-bye to his mother.

_However..._

"WHAT, my son found his girlfriend? I must see that!" Susano, Kuni's father who had been eavesdropping sneaked away to his lair!

Kuni returns to Sei'an City by use Mermaid Spring with Mermaid Coin.

**Sei'an City: Gen's Tower**

"So you want to borrow one of my invention?" Gen thinking. "One that helps with people who can't walk, huh? I am sure I have one." Gen searches his workplace.

"Ah! Found it!" Gen pulls out a chair with wheels.

"What is that? Kuni looked at it. "I call it "Wheelchair!" It may look like a chair, but it helps people who can't walk. It's still in beta...well it's does not matter you can have it!"

And...he take wheelchair with him and run to the beach!

**But... what Susano and Kagu's up to now? Whatever their plan is, it's probably no good.**

**But for now we will go to the past again, we will see Nanami get ready for her first date in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami's date 3

**Dragon Palace, Nanami's room**

Remember Nanami, one ask Kuni go on a date? Do you think she is ready for her first date?

Well...not exactly, same as Kuni, she have ZERO knowledge on dates.

_**Here it she sits on her open clam bed, wonder...**_

_**What everyone doing in date?**_

_**How she travel on land?**_

_**What will she wears?**_

"Why I ask him like this? I could wait until I am ready...but it's too late..._sight..._" Nanami sighs.

"Nanami, are you here?" Queen Otohime enters her room.

Nanami see her and idea appear in her head! Since Queen Otohime already married, she must had a date before! "Queen Otohime! You come right time, I need help with my first time date!"

"Oh, I remember now, you finally build up your brave to ask him?" Queen Otohime asks.

Nanami nods, "And he said yes!"

Nanami flips in round, "But...I don't how the date working. If I mess up, will my date going mess up like a tsunami?"

Queen Otohime giggles. "You not have to worry, I am sure it's will gone smooth."

"Still, I think I will feel better if someone can help me with my date..." Nanmi look down. "Maybe you can help me like give me tips or something."

"I am sorry, Nanami. I am not great at dating." Queen Otohime said. "But maybe you can ask dancers down at Mermaid Spring room, they had gone with date before."

"The Dancers, they are on dating? I don't knew it!" Nanami was surprise to hear it.

**Mermaid Spring Room**

"Okay, girls. Let's do again!" Large woman in purple announces to her followers.

"Yes, ma'am!" four dancers shout.

They line up in round, "3...2...1...we go!" They move in spin while walking in round around the room.

Nanami enters the room, "Excuse me! Anyone can help with me with..." Nanami made a mistake, she shout so loud, cause everyone in room falls down.

"Oops! I am so sorry about it!"

**{AN: Dancers in Okami is nameless; so I decide give them their unofficial names,**

**Purple Dancer : Suzu **

**Blue Dancer: Mai**

**Yellow Dancer: Hoshi**

**Orange Dancer: Kaede**

**Green Dancer: Yoko**

**I hope you don't mind names I choose. }**

All dancers stands up fast. "No, no you not doing anything wrong." Big woman in purple said, her name is Suzu. "Tell us, what bring you here?

"Uh...Suzu, Mai, Hoshi, Kaede, and Yoko do you all already dating before, right?"

Dancers looking her then each other. "Of course, we do!" all dancers smiles.

"Then...you can help with my very first date, please?" Nanami holds her hand.

All Dancers open their eyes wide and look each other again. "Really!?" All dancers move closer to Nanami. "Yes! But I don't know what I need to do!"

"We will help you!" Suzu holds Nanami's hands. "We can help her, girls?"

"YES!" Mai, Hoshi, Kaede, and Yoka rise their arms.

"Good! Now, we need name of your date." Suzu open her ear, ready to hear.

"His name is Kuni, he is about my age and he's human! I don't knew much about him, I want to learn about him when we go to our date tonight. But I knew he is son of great warrior and he is most brave human even I meet." Nanami put her hands on her pink cheeks after she tell her date.

"Human! Warrior! Bravest! He sound like wonder boy!" Mai said dreamy. "When you meet him? What he do to make you falling love him?" Hoshi asks.

"Uh..well..but it's long story" Nanami tried avoid a question.

"Come on, not be shy! We will share our tales with you if you tell us!" Kaede said.

Everyone start bagged her...

"Okay, okay, I will tell you." Everything sits down.

**After hear her long story...  
**

"And I been watching Kuni for while. He really training hard to become great warrior in Nippion! I am sure he is lonely, I decide I want to learn more about him by asks go out a date."

"Oh...what such sad story!" Suzu said.

"Oh, how strong of you!" Yoko clapping.

"(Cry)...(Cry)...I will help you get ready!" Mai said.

"Me, too!" Kaede rises her arm

"Court me in!" Hoshi, too rises her arm.

"Then we decide! We will help our little mermaid for her very first date!" Suzu get stands.

**Dancers Room**

**Suzu's Lesson: Cooking!  
**

"We shall being a lesson; I will teach you how to make a perfect Bento(Lunch Box) and cooking!"

Suzu pulls chalkboard out anywhere, and writes **"****How to cooking a great food- in undersea!"**

Suzu put small empty lunch box. "And I will show my way of cooking of seafood...in undersea!"

After minutes, Nanami full up her bento with rice, fried shrimp, and sushi.

"Wow, you learns fast than others!" Suzu start spits from see at Nanami's bento.

"No, you can't eat it." Nanami grabs her bento before Suzu have a chance to eat it.

**Yoko's Lesson: Clean and how to be fine lady!**

"Now we will start with cleanness and become fine lady!" Yoko drawing Nanami and her date, Kuni which is stick-man...

"As far we knew about a date: it is our most special event for everyone! However, you must to be in control of yourself. It's very, very, very important to avoid being into a monster knew as..."

"**Overly Attached Girlfriend ****S****y****mphony!**" Yoko holds candle under her face as thunder can be heard!

"But what is Overly Attached Girlfriend Symphony?" Nanami asks.

"Just called it **O.A.G.S** as short, it's very, very creepy disable of your brain. If you been obsessive with your boyfriend little too far...like you watching each his steps, make a t-shirt with his name and your name, being too near him, watching him while he was sleeping, and etc. YOU MUST AVOID THIS ALL AT COST!" Yoko get closer to Nanami's face. "Like this?"

"Yes." Nanami, then move away from her...

"You will have to clean yourself, you not going to your date if you smell sinks!" Yoku draw the lot of arrows point at Nanami's part that need clean.

"Clean your scales, make it shines like stars and you must clean all your skin I point!"

"Uh...but how? We are in undersea!" Nanami point out her logic.

"No, not here...we will going to hot spring right...after your lessons."

**Kaede's Lesson: How to be success in your date and prepared for anything!**

"You need have some money with you, just in case if your soon-to-be-boyfriend running out of money or he is poor. And you could be prepared for anything! Like when bad guy get you, rain sudden falling, get hit in face, get break up, get scared by demon, etc."

Kaede than get out mystery box.

"Do you want candies?" Kaede ask Nanami. "Oh, thank you..."

Nanami opens mystery box...

Demon's head come out of box!

Nanami rolls her eyes up and float up like dead fish.

"Oops...I think I am going too far." Kaede throw away the box.

**Mai's Lesson: How to choose your clothes, hair types, and makeup correctly.**

"It's very important to choice clothes for your date, since your date is set in festival. You should use my old kimono." Yoka pick up a kimono and show her. "When you are ready, you can use this!"

"Next one is your hair, let me do my job!" Mai grabs the scissor, and start cutting.

Pigtails: "Nah."

Odango: "It's not good!"

Ponytail: "None."

Short hair: "No, too normal."

Afro: "NO! NO! NO!"

Baird: "I don't like this one!"

Spike Hair: "Mmm...No."

"There, now that what you look best!" Mai smiles at Nanami's new hairstyle: Long hair.

"This is same hairstyle we start with..." Nanami look at mirror.

"Well, sometime you not need change your hair. We will start your makeups after rest of your last lesson"

**Hoshi's Lesson: Final Lesson: How to defend yourself and look out for stalkers.**

"Welcome to final lesson, you come very far. You must learn how to defend yourself if your boyfriend fails!"

"Not worry, I can fighting." Nanami said.

"Good, but you may save this for in the case." Hoshi hand her a...ghost pepper?

"Ghost pepper? What is that?" Nanami looks it.

"It's SUPER hot if you eat it, throw it into stalker's mouth and watch him run around like crazy. It's always working for me and my boyfriend!" Hoshi laughs, Suzu already take bit a ghost pepper.

"It's not hot a-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Suzu sudden feel a fire dancing in her mouth and running around the room.

"WATER! WATER! WATER!" Suzu screams. "We are in undersea!" Hoshi scream back her.

Hoshi draws Kuni and Nanami as stick man. "You must be on lookout for ANYTHING if your boyfriend not there to protect you. There a list I write that will help you."

**How to knew which person is Stalker Person**

**1. Stalker Person watch and follow you from your back.**

**2. Stalker Person use disguise that out of place.**

**3. Stalker Person may someone you know!**

**4. Stalker Person will escapes when you see him/her.**

**5. Stalker Person will never give up less they was in danger!**

** Most important is DO NOT LET THEM GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!**

"Now we are done, time's go to special hot spring that smooth your skin!" Suzu's tongue are big now..

All girls cheering to Nanami for complete her all lessons!

**Secret Hot Spring: Location, Unknowns**

'How it's feel, girls?" Suzu ask everyone.

"Great!" everyone rises their drinks.

**Outside of Dragon's Palace, before a date.**

Mai apply deep blue for Nanami's eye shadow and put small red starfish on her hair. 'Annnnnd you are ready!" Mai holds mirror to Nanami.

Nanami can't believe what she done to her, she wears very beautiful kimono with mix of dark and light blue which make look like waves, she notes there an eye shadow on her eyelid and a starfish on her hair.

Nanami feel lot of happiest inside.

"T..T..Thank you for help me!" Nanami bows.

"Not worry about it, you are deserve it." Suzu smiles.

Nanami look up surface, it's nightfall. "Oh no! Kuni is wait for me, I have go!"

"Wait, Nanami your ride is coming." Suzu points at killer whale name Orca.

"Nanami, get on my back. I'll take you to the land!" Orca lands next to Nanami.

"Go on, with your date!" Everyone said.

"Thank you much! I will see you soon!" Nanami sits Orca's back and swimming to surface...

"It's so wonder; like fairy tale..." Mai said.

"But...will she okay?" Yoko asks.

Everyone look each other...

"Maybe at least we could check her..."

**Huh? ANOTHER stalkers? Come on, man! Today is Nanami's special date!**

**Now next chapter, where their real date being! **

**Now let's see if Kuni is dude enough to make Nanami happy?**


End file.
